Tim the Bear
Tim the Bear is a character from The Cleveland Show. He is an anthropomorphic bear, who is also the next door neighbor of the Brown-Tubbs family. He has made a few funny cameo appearances and mentions on Family Guy. Biography In the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us", Tim makes a cameo appearance. When Putin's missile had been relocated somewhere else, it ended up going to Stoolbend, where it crash landed right on Cleveland's new house, which blew a hole in the side, while he was taking a bath and so, he fell out of there and landed on the ground. After he did, Tim walked up to the situation and said "I don't get it.", brick joking a running gag in the episode, where everyone would say "I don't get it" or some variation on that, in response to jokes that have been made. It would also seem impossible that Tim could make a callback to something that he had no previous knowledge of, so that only adds to the comedy of this situation. In the episode "It's a Trap!", the Ewoks resemble Tim. So, there are multiple versions of Tim the Bear running around. In the episode "He's Bla-ack!", Tim is mentioned by Quagmire. He says that The Cleveland Show was so bad, that Seth MacFarlane quit voicing the bear after Season 1. This is actually true, Seth quit the show after Season 1, and so someone else had to take over for him. In the episode "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin", Arianna appeared at the end of the episode, putting on a love necklace that she got from her affair boyfriend, Rupert. Tim then came into the room, asking Arianna if she was coming downstairs soon. This was because it was Christmas morning at the time and he and Raymond were opening up presents. Arianna quickly hid her necklace with a scarf and told him that she wasn't up to anything, hiding her affair from Tim. Tim was none the wiser. In the episode "Inside Family Guy", there was some insight to how his character was portrayed on The Cleveland Show. Seth MacFarlane used to wear a bear costume, but left after season one, and nobody else could wear the costume for whatever reason. So, they had to replace Tim's actor with a real-live bear, who was furious, rabid, and murderous. A guy was hired to go into his cage and put on his shirt and tie. By doing so, he got himself brutally attacked and beaten up on a regular basis. By the time he finally got him in costume, Tim's role in the scene was very minor, with his only singnificance being to shrug his shoulders. After the scene was over, the next scene called for a costume change, and the bear somehow knew what was going to happen next, and so he tackled the guy and started clawing him apart again. In the episode "No Giggity, No Doubt", Tim the Bear, along with a slew of other characters from The Cleveland Show, appeared outside of The Griffin House, as they were one of the alternatives suggested by Peter, when trying to escape a camping trip with Courtney, Meg, and Quagmire. Episode Appearances *Spies Reminiscent of Us (Cameo) *It's a Trap! (as the Ewoks) *He's Bla-ack! (Mentioned) *The 2000-Year-Old Virgin (Cameo) *Inside Family Guy *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tim the Bear commits tax fraud Category:Characters Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Christians Category:Fathers Category:Fat Characters Category:Married Category:Bears Category:Outside Characters Category:Undercover Agents Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Conservatives Category:Republicans Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Lawful Good Category:Generation X